Merlin and Arthur sing to each other for their love
by ruby pendragon
Summary: Merlin and Arthur sing to each other for their love . and please listen to the songs please.


_**Merlin and Arthur sing to each other for their love .**_

_Merlin and Arthur sing to each other sfor their love because everyone is trying to stop the them from loveing each other so here we go and this is what they are going to sing _

_Merlin : __Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round  
Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eye  
Turn around bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart_

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do  
I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
(Forever's gonna start tonight)

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
Now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
Total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life  
Now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
Total eclipse of the heart

Turn around bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we can never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do  
I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
(Forever's gonna start tonight)

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
Now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do  
Total eclipse of the heart  
Total eclipse of the heart

A total eclipse of the heart

Turn around bright eyes

_Arthur : __Am I alone in your heart?  
Have I hope with your heart?  
She's such a teaser, she's such a star.  
Give me a reason or gimme a chance.  
Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone...?  
It tears me apart.  
Am I alone?_

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

Give me an evening, or give me a night.  
I'll show you the time, of your life.  
I'll walk you home safe, from the dark.  
I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart.  
But she won't come dancing tonight,  
She's having the time of her life.

Am I alone?  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I skip a heartbeat for you.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

I skip a heartbeat for you 

_Merlin :__ It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'cause you were born this way, baby_

[Verse:]  
My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir

"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"

[Chorus:]  
I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

[Post-chorus:]  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen [x3]  
Don't be!

[Verse:]  
Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice your truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)  
I love my life I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)

[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]

[Bridge:]  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient  
Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'cause baby you were born this way

No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
Lesbian, transgendered life,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to survive.  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to be brave.

[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]

[Outro/refrain:]  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!

[Fade away:]  
Same DNA, but born this way.  
Same DNA, but born this way. 

_Arthur : __There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)  
I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

[Bridge:]  
It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall far in love

[Chorus:]  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you.

Another shot before we kiss the other side  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
(Alright! Alright!)  
Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight  
(Alright! Alright!)

[Bridge:]  
It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall far in love

[Chorus:]  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you.

I'm on the edge with you  
I'm on the edge with you  
(You, you, you...)

[Solo saxophone]

[Chorus:]  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you) 

_now everyone is letting them to fall in love and now they sing together ._

_Merlin and Arthur : __I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights_

CHORUS:  
With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I

I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about  
Darlin tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights

CHORUS

Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
I need you to see  
That you were meant for me

CHORUS FADES 

_Ocean's apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

[Chorus:]  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

[Chorus]

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

[Chorus] 

_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

Someone's always playing corporation games  
Who cares they're always changing corporation names  
We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage  
They call us irresponsible, write us off the page

But we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

Who counts the money, underneath the bar  
Who rides the wrecking ball in two rock guitars  
Don't tell us you need us, 'cause we're the ship of fools  
Looking for America coming through your schools

We're not gonna take it  
(We built this city)  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
(We built this city)  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
(We built this city on rock and roll)  
[x2]

(We built this city on rock and roll) [x2]

_I fought it for a long time now  
While drowning in a river of denial  
I washed up, fixed up, picked up all my broken things  
'Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line  
Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime  
Suburban living with a feeling that I'm giving up  
Everything for you_

Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know  
That you were oh, oh, over me  
I think that I should go (GO!)  
Something's telling me to leave but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't

It took a lot to take you home  
One stupid call and I end up alone  
You're made up, dressed up, messed up  
Plans I set in stone

But you made me do when I don't like  
Dancing in the alley with the street rat nightlife  
Can't keep living with a feeling that I'm giving up everything for you

Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know  
That you were oh, oh, over me  
I think that I should go (GO!)  
Something's telling me to leave but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't

Make a fool of myself when you hang around  
When you're gone  
I'm a match that's burning out  
Could have been, should've done, what I said I was going to do  
(Said that I would do)  
But I never promised you  
(But I never promised you, promised you)

Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know  
That you were oh, oh, over me  
I think that I should go (GO!)  
It never took a fool to see the things that I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I do ya

Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know  
('Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line)  
That you were oh, oh, over me I think that I should go  
(Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime)  
Something's telling me to leave but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I d-d-d-d  
Damned if I do ya, damned if I don't 

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word  
And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry  
I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war  
Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye   
_There's a place out there for us  
More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.  
So when you feel like giving up  
Cause you don't fit in down here  
Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand yeah._

We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us, there's a place for us.

When the water meets the sky  
Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life  
When these broken hands are whole again  
We'll find what we've been waiting for  
We were made for so much more

We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us, there's a place for us

So hold on, hold on  
There's a place for us

We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us 

_they have a very very happy ending the end..._


End file.
